capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eulumia
The Eulumian Federation (or simply Eulumia) was the largest nation in the Isteroxean region of Larusia, and was a founding member of The Isteroxean Union. Eulumia had a significant impact on the history of Junope -- regionally for millennia, and internationally for centuries. The Eulumian Federation, however, ceased to exist in 2092, when it was united with Corsa d'Lorro and Lauros to form the Larusian Hegemony. History Though Eulumia has existed for millennia, it has not always been known by the name "Eulumia". The people, culture, and nation itself all originate from the ancient citystate of Versienna, which was constructed around -1,900. Rise and Fall of Versienna After the construction of the Versiennan citystate -- and centuries of expansion and accumulating influence -- it became a regional player in Larusia. By -1,000, the Versiennan citystate and several other Larusian citystates and tribes converged to form the first complex governmental system on Isteroxe -- the Republic of Versienna. From this time until around -100, the Versiennan Republic experienced centuries of advancements in art, science, technology, and culture. By -100, however, the Hundred Years Desolation began when the Gugadesh ransacked and invaded the citystates and tribes in ancient Espinthela. Survivors fled to Versienna to tell the Larusians that the Gugadesh would come to Versienna next. After 100 years of fighting between the Larusians and the Gugadesh left the latter annihilated and extinct. This event later was adopted as "Year 0" -- the basis for the standard year system on Junope. The century of death and war left Versienna, as a whole, different -- and thus the republic of Larusia's unitary sovereign state began to crumble. Around the year 500, the republic was overthrown by military-nobles who aimed to restore the richness and leisure of the old Versienna. However, another century of war came about from this change when newly formed Versiennan Empire initiated the Great Inquisition in 506. The Inquisition ended in 601, resulting in the extinction of the Nephilim -- a race of giant humans. This mass extinction was done for "the safety of all Larusia and Versienna". After this event, however, Versienna did enter several more centuries of luxury and success. The final days of Versienna came about in the year 1111, when the Versiennan Empire -- under the leadership of Emperor Anteon Chapelle -- defended against invading forces from Azium's Hassock Empire. The two sides fought most of their confrontations around or on the Cape of Rhapsody. However, after the Hassock forces retreated -- Anteon Chapelle followed them across Crims' Expanse and began a campaign to conquer the Cadary States. Chapelle's men then committed mutiny and abandoned him on a small Azian island and returned to Isteroxe. With the Empire of Versienna leaderless, chaos began to ensue -- as Chapelle had no heir. A radical ideologist named Scimar Varniche declared that he was worthy of becoming Versienna's new ruler. After he and his supporters attempted a coup in the city of Versienna -- and temporarily succeeded -- the entire empire erupted into war and civil discord. Eulumian Revolution Following the events that occurred by the hands of Scimar Varniche and the Larusian rioters, all of Larusia erupted into civil war and chaos. The entire region was torn asunder between clashing social and economic classes -- as well as conflicting interests and beliefs. It was not until 1114 that any sign of order was seen again in Larusia. In this year, the Eulumian Matriarchy was established by a Larusian noblewoman who had lost her father, brother, and son in the revolution. She and her followers were able to completely seize and defend the city of Versienna from rioters and adversaries. Slowly, the political boundaries of Eulumia expanded outward from the walls and rivers of Versienna through central and western Larusia. The second sovereign state to come out of the revolution was that of the Verallian Monarchy, which was founded in 1119. The Eulumian Revolution, itself, finally ended in 1128, when northern Isteroxe and Larusia now divided into several sovereign states -- almost all being based upon royalty and despotism. Eulumian Matriarchy The Matriarchy of Eulumia reigned from the 1110s until the late 1700s. During this period, Eulumia made great strides in advancing its understanding of science and technology, as well as refining its culture and society. The religion of fatalism -- which had been founded only approximately 100 years before the revolution -- had swept through all of Larusia during this time period. Fatalism's capital city -- Khrysm City -- was then instated as a sovereign state inside the borders of Versienna -- defended by the military of the Eulumian Matriarchy. Eularbian Commonwealth In the later 1700s, traders from the newly formed country of Harbitros sailed from the continent of Avarice to Larusia. Their cargo ships were then guided to as far inland as they could go. Once there, the traders followed Eulumian guards on foot to the capital city of Versienna, where the Harbians were astonished and were eager to trade. Interested by the trinkets, treasures, and resources brought by the travelers -- Eulumian Matriarch Asandra Suminya signed an agreement with the Harbians that would allow regular trading between the two nationstates. After several decades of increasing relations, Eulumia offered rulership over the Aristocracy of Harbitros. The latter refused, and instead requested that the two sovereign states converge to form a joint government. After several years of compromises and meeting, Harbitros and Eulumia converged to form the Eularbian Commonwealth. During this new era, great strides were made in technology, science, art, and culture. The Eularbian Industrial Revolution forever changed the face of Junope, allowing faster travel between locations via steam locomotives and railcars, speeding up the means of production, and creating leisure time for most Eularbian civilians. Eularbian Divergence In 1919, however, the Eularbian Commonwealth diverged into Harbitros and Eulumia after several years of subversive communist propaganda spread throughout the Eulumian side of the Commonwealth. After the divergence, Eulumia became the world's first communist state -- the Soviette Eulumian Republic. Harbitros, however, reformed into the first privatized government -- a corporatocracy -- and isolated itself from the world as it dealt with the Great Harbian Depression. Soviette Era Following the declaration of being a communist state, Eulumia had undergone militarization, preparing to invade neighboring nations. Beginning with the invasion of Cereus. Following Cereus came Roulasvia, Adharma, and the Virago States. Following the Soviette invasion of Verall, theovarists that fled the newly announced communism Eulumia were forced to flee to Isla Sador off the Verallian Coast, founding the nation of Tierra del Sador. With these new border expansions, the super nation renamed itself the United Soviette Republics, and began the annexation of the rest of Isteroxe, crushing any and all resistance. However, not stopping at just Isteroxe, communism over time had complete control of the Western Isles (before New Vaeulia and Zeiifunder broke away), Machinam, North Drushia, a third of Azium, half of Aphrostan, and large portions of Hyperbea. After emerging from isolation, Harbitros and the USR faced off in a global war of idealologies, testing each other to see which was superior: communism or capitalism. Whilst communism seemed very attractive to much of the world, the realities of communism were not. Any and all of whom opposed it were forced to work in intensive labour camps, often worked to the death. Any civilians who were known to break even the smallest of rules were hunted down and murdered by the Soviette Regime Police. An underground resistance movement that started in Lumos Duos, Eulumia, began to travel around the USR to avoid detection. Led by Eulumian Katherine Elouise, the opposition movement began to gain a huge popularity, threatening the current regime in place. As the Cold War dragged on, the USR began to experience famine, disease, lack of any vital supplies, instead focusing on the military. As the screws of the USR began to rattle lose, and the opposition movement gained power, the USR was on a path to eminent collapse. Within less than a decade, the USR had collapsed, and both new and old nations sprang up as democracies, republics, and federations. Humanitarian aid from Harbitros flooded in, helping the former Soviette peoples until they could handle it themsleves, relying on Harbitros for nearly five years. Eulumia had elected Katherine Elouise as the first Chancellor of Eulumia -- again a real republic. 21st Century Global War on Terror During the Global War on Terror, Eulumia followed Harbitros' lead to fight against terrorism after the events of Dolor Friday. Though Eulumia did not enter any conflict or campaign as the Eulumian Federation, many Eulumians volunteered to fight as part of the AoH Peacekeeping forces. During the Mercenary Wars, Eulumia was ravaged by several terrorist attacks and battles, most notably the 2047 Insurrection of Tarquona, when a group of Extrema Caeli personnel temporarily took control of the Eulumian city of Tarquona. Fall of the Isteroxean Union As the Global War on Terror came to an end in the mid-2050s, the Isteroxean Union began to experience a gradual decline in economic prospertiy, mostly brought on due to a continental shift towards socialism or mixed economies. The Eulumian Federation did not necessarily support this shift in economics, but it did nothing to stop or deter the IU's changes. In 2071, the Isteroxean Union was crippled by the unexpected eruption of Mt. Höllenkurier, which caused trillions of dollars in damage and cost the lives of over 200,000 Isteroxeans. The Eulumian economy entered a depression at the turn of these events, and many Eulumians began to demand reforms and changes. In 2083, the Cascade of Terror and Operation Black Deluge caused the end of the Isteroxean Union, and left the Eulumian Federation -- and most of Larusia -- in shambles. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros, in an effort to stabilize the region, occupied the nations most damaged and broken by the conflicts. From the Ashes Rise the Phoenix During the Harbian occupation, many Eulumians wanted to feel nationalistic pride in their country once more. They wanted a strong nation, not a continental bureaucracy like the defunct Isteroxean Union. Answering the frustrated calls of the disgruntled population, radical nationalist movements began to gain popularity through Eulumia and Larusia. One particular movement, the Unified Larusia Front led by Amelia Fawn, gained quick traction in the unstable politicalscape of eastern Isteroxe. She advocated for one, unified Larusia -- the return of Ancient Versienna. Her fiery speeches and jingoistic vitriol spread intense nationalism throughout the Virago. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros, seeing her as the best way to finally stabilize Eulumia and the other Larusian nationstates, tasked the Harbian Eclipse Agency with bringing covertly bringing Amelia Fawn into power over the Eulumian Federation. Once in charge of the nation, the young nationalist set her promises into action, and united the Eulumian Federation with Corsa d'Lorro and Lauros in 2092, forming the Larusian Hegemony. Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Isteroxe Category:Defunct